


La mermelada

by tulique



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: La mermelada no tenía fecha de caducidad, ¿o sí?





	La mermelada

Había sido un día agitado. Podría quedarse únicamente con lo positivo y atesorar aún más, si cabe, los pergaminos que pudo conseguir en la mansión de Hakozaki. Le iban a ser de mucha utilidad, sí. Sin embargo, las sospechas sobre el “libro de amigos” ese de Natsume habían resultado ser ciertas, lo cual ya era un problema de por sí, y más aún cuando el propio Natsume no parecía ser consciente del gran riesgo que conllevaba. Natori suspiró. Esperaba de todo corazón que las noticias sobre el libro de amigos no hubiesen llegado a oídos del clan Matoba.

En definitiva, este día le había regalado pergaminos útiles, quebraderos de cabeza y — _ah_ — un tarrito de mermelada cortesía de la señora Fujiwara.

A saber qué le había contado Natsume para que la pobre mujer empezase a preocuparse por él. Si es que ese chiquillo era un agonías salvo para lo que le concernía a él directamente.

(Pensó eso y, quizás fuese casualidad, sintió la mirada punzante y a la vez cariñosa de Hiiragi detrás de la máscara)

 

*

 

Sonó el teléfono. Aunque era de día y en teoría no tenía motivos por los que preocuparse, Natori, considerándose precavido, se acercó con cautela al aparato. No parecía ser una maldición.

_Bien_.

—¿Diga?

—¿Natori-san? Hola, soy Natsume. —Hizo una pausa lo suficientemente larga como para que Natori pudiese adivinar lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Espero no haber llamado en mal momento.

Qué predecible era Natsume, de verdad.

—No, no, para nada. ¿Pasa algo?

—Bueno —Natsume pilló una bocanada de aire—, Touko-san tiene pensado preparar más mermelada un día de estos y, eso, quería saber si te había gustado la de la otra vez…

_La mermelada_.

Porras.

Natori palideció como si lo que se ocultase en su frigorífico fuese el peor de los youkai y no una mermelada posiblemente putrefacta.

Presencia demoniaca tenía, desde luego.

—Ah, estaba exquisita, pero tampoco es necesario que se tome la molestia. —Natori soltó una risa que le salió poco natural como en su primer casting. Normal que no le hubiesen cogido—. Pero muchas gracias de todos modos.

—Mejor, más para mí.

—¡Nyanko-sensei! —Le regañó Natsume. Pobre, paciencia que debía de tener.

Ante eso, Natori no tuvo más remedio que reírse de verdad. Tampoco ayudó mucho que de fondo, casi como leyéndole la mente, escuchase a Sasago decir: “normal que esté tan gordo”.

—Sería una pena que sobrase  —añadió Natsume, con el consiguiente “¡ya te digo yo que no va a sobrar!” del gato—. Además, entiendo que Touko-san esté preocupada por ti.

Si estaba preocupada por Natori, a quien a duras penas se podía decir que conociese, era porque se trataba de una mujer amable. Muy, muy amable. Alguien ideal para cuidar de un chiquillo como Natsume.

Si solo supiera en los líos que se mete Natsume…

Natori se dio un apretón en el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Esos pensamientos solo le daban más motivos para querer proteger a Natsume a toda costa de ese horrible libro de conjuros prohibidos.

—Está bien —dijo Natori con una voz suave—, pero con una condición: deja que vaya yo a por la mermelada. Me gustaría darle las gracias a Fujiwara-san en persona.

Aunque no lo estuviese viendo, Natori sabía a ciencia cierta que Natsume estaba sonriendo.

 

*

Era la hora de la verdad: comprobar que la mermelada estuviese en buen estado.

Abrió la puerta del frigorífico. Bien.

En el centro, rebosante de protagonismo en una balda vacía, estaba el tarro de mermelada con actitud desafiante. Lo sacó con precaución y lo examinó sin fiarse mucho de lo que le decían sus ojos. “Quizás debería tirarla a la basura y ya”, pensó.

Fue considerar esa opción para volver a sentir a Hiiragi juzgándolo en silencio. Fijo que ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención o que no sabía ni qué era una mermelada (lo más probable), pero aun así su shiki se había asentado en su cerebro de tal manera que había pasado a convertirse en su conciencia particular. Algo así como un Pepito Grillo, perfecto para un niño mentiroso y artificial como lo era él.

Abrió el tarro y de él solo salió un olorcillo a ciruela.

Natori odiaba las ciruelas.

Volvió a sopesar la opción de tirarla, pero no _quería_. No iba a tirar la amabilidad de la señora Fujiwara por el sumidero.

…Aunque la mermelada ya tuviese motitas blancas. Normal, si es que llevaba ahí milenios y no había producto sin conservantes que pudiese resistir tanto. Aun así, Natori no se amedrentó. Si podía hacer frente a guiones de pacotilla y a espíritus rabiosos, también podía con aquella mermelada.

Fue quitando las motitas blancas con una cucharilla.

—¿Qué se supone que está haciendo? —preguntó Sasago en voz baja.

—Cosas de humanos —respondió Urihime.

—¡Que os oigo! —protestó Natori.

Esto era humillante.

*

En vista de que la tostadora que venía incluida con el apartamento no funcionaba, Natori colocó un poco de pan de molde en la sartén y lo contempló con unas expectativas más bien bajas.

Se le quemó el pan.

No fue tanto por torpeza sino por haber caído, una vez más, en un estado de ensimismamiento al que le era fácil entrar; salir, sin embargo, era imposible. Una vez empezaba a pensar en Natsume y su familia (su familia perfectamente normal, ajena a historias de espíritus y exorcistas), sus neuronas ya se negaban a pasar a otro tema. No es que lo de la tostada fuese un asunto apasionante, ni mucho menos, pero era uno que sus papilas gustativas, ya casi agonizantes, hubiesen preferido tratar.

Cogió la tostada de la sartén, la colocó en un platito y untó la mermelada por encima.

Ya comenzaba a dudar si aquello era un acto de amabilidad hacia la señora Fujiwara o un intento de suicidio en toda regla.

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó Hiiragi con un tono que dejaba entrever preocupación.

—Si te digo que sí, te estaría mintiendo —contestó Natori con pocas ganas.

Natori dio el primer bocado. Cerró los ojos. Los volvió a abrir.

Seguía con vida.

—Amo, ¿está usted bien?

…O no.

*

Menos mal que llegó rápido la ambulancia.

*

Natori temió lo peor en cuanto le anunciaron que esperaba visita. Sinceramente, nadie de su familia vendría a verle ni aunque fuese sometido a una operación a corazón abierto, y no creía que Matoba o sus acólitos tuviesen tanto tiempo libre como para venir a reírse de él en persona. Así que solo quedaba una opción más o menos viable.

—¡Natori-san! —Natsume se tapó la boca nada más darse cuenta de que había alzado demasiado la voz. Natori sonrió.

—Buenos días, Natsume. —Lo destelló con sus mejores aires de galán, aunque tal y como estaba, postrado en la camilla de un hospital, no impactase tanto—. ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

Al parecer, alguien del personal del hospital (alguien bastante indiscreto, cabría mencionar) se había ido de la lengua, contándole a su propio hijo que el actor Natori Shuuichi estaba ingresado por un “accidente no relacionado con las drogas”. También fue casualidad que ese hijo en cuestión fuese compañero de clase de Natsume y que el rumor corretease por todo el pueblo como si tuviese vida propia.

Por si fuera poco, la señora Fujiwara, con una mirada dulce y serena, llegó apenas unos segundos después. Tenía una presencia dulce, amable, cálida. Tal vez no tuviese un gran poder espiritual, pero eso no la hacía menos especial. A fin de cuentas, Natsume necesitaba el calor de una familia más que clases magistrales sobre exorcismo teórico y aplicado.

—Vaya, te veo muy animado. Me alegra ver que ya estás mejor —comentó la señora Fujiwara, tapándose la sonrisa con discreción—. Ay, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba Takashi-kun.

—¡T-Touko-san!

—No ha sido más que un susto. —Natori agachó un poco la mirada, avergonzado—. Lamento haberos preocupado. No hacía falta que vinieseis desde tan lejos, de verdad.

—Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti, ¿verdad, Takashi-kun? —Miró a Natsume con complicidad.

Natsume asintió con decisión antes de acercarse a la camilla de Natori con una bolsa que parecía bastante pesada.

—Es un regalo para cuando te pongas mejor —explicó Natsume con poca convicción.

Un tarro de mermelada.

Genial.

Estupendo.

Maravilloso.

Nunca sonreír le había costado tanto esfuerzo.

—Takashi-kun y yo la hemos preparado con mucho cariño. Espero que te guste.

Era cierto lo de que no hacía falta tener un gran espiritual para ser fuerte: la señora Fujiwara, sin ir más lejos, ya lo había dejado KO una vez con una simple mermelada. Este era otro tema más que nunca debería llegar a oídos del clan Matoba. No si quería evitar convertirse en el hazmerreír de la comunidad de exorcistas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NATORI! Empecé este fic en junio (ojo, /junio/) y no lo he terminado hasta hoy. No estoy muy contenta con el resultado final, pero me hacía ilusión subir algo hoy.


End file.
